


Regeneration

by cmshaw



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: martel/lust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regeneration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_arel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miss_arel).



"This one is superior, my lady." That was Basque Gran, the bastard. Martel gritted her teeth.

A cool hand turned her head toward the light. "Scales over her eyes? And the skin is very rough, here."

"She sheds, my lady."

"Leave us," the voice said. Hard fingers opened her mouth, and Martel tasted lightning before lips brushed against hers. The voice whispered, "Humans once feared the snake as woman's lust," and it was good to blame the snake as her hips undulated. Hands on her belly, on her clit now. "Shed your human skin," the voice hissed, and Martel did.


End file.
